Return to the Games
by arrowprincess12
Summary: Summary inside. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Lucetta Wynter, District 4, was one of the few like Finnick to win the games at a young age. And hearing she is to most likely be reaped again is tearing her up inside. She isn't ready to go back, she can't. Not after the few years it's been since that defining moment that decided her fate. But with no other choice she is chosen, along with Finnick and 22 other victors, and is thrown back into the games. What will she think of Katniss and Peeta? Will she blame them for being brought back to the games? Or will she stay as an ally and help them bring down the dome forever?

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you think, this idea has been floating around in my head since I saw Mockingjay XOXO

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Hunger Games, if I did, it would probably suck because I don't have the patience to write 3 books XD<strong>

What people don't understand, is that once you enter the games, it changes you forever. Your a completely different person when you come out.. _If_, you come out. Some people say they feel the same, but is it really true? Is it possible to leave the same way as you were when you entered? The answer is no. It's just not possible, because the moment the game is over, no, the moment the game _starts_, your identity is completely changed, stripped down until it is unrecognizable. Your no longer an innocent civilian that was forced to fight for their lives, your a killer. Who, out of 23 others, took the lives of at least half of those people in the same situation as you. And when you return home, all you can think about is how your alive today because you took the life of another. That home will never feel safe again because of all the haunting voices you hear when you sleep and in your dreams. And when it all becomes too much, when you've hit the peak of insanity and feel like you can't go on anymore, is the moment when you start to live with it all and learn how to deal with it. Everyday then becomes a routine: Wake up, eat, go out and work, eat some more, sleep, repeat. All the while the voices in your head criticize you every moment of the day.

That's how life is for sixteen year old Luce Wynter, citizen of District 4, victor of the 73rd Annual Hunger Games. She was put alongside Finnick Odair, another victor from District 4, as one of the youngest to win the games. But no one ever talked about her, just the handsome Finnick Odair that made all the girls swoon except one, Annie Cresta, Finnick's girlfriend. Annie was also a victor of the games, but Luce didn't know what age she was when she won. She honestly never cared enough to find out or remember. All Luce cared about was taking the days one step at a time, to keep herself calm and in control. After a year of therapy and going about the days at her own pace, it started to get easier for her.

"Luce, Lucy.. Earth to Lucetta!" Luce blinked and jumped at the hand that waved in front of her. Looking up she met the eyes of Finnick. Oh, was it not mentioned that she lived with him? Yes Luce had her own house in the Victor's Village, but she spent most of her time at Finnick's so they just declared that she lived there. The reason she stays with the District hottie, their words not hers, was because he helped her the most when she returned from the games. He understood what it was like fighting to the death at such a young age, and supported her as she never spoke a word again once she stepped off the train bringing her back to her District. Some thought the Capitol had ripped her tongue out and made her an Avox, when she had really just locked herself so far in her own mind that she stopped talking. But the main reason she stayed with Finnick was because he had taken care of her since she was practically a baby. When she was born, her parents couldn't live with the thought of having to watch their little girl become a killer if she were to ever be reaped. So they placed her in a home until the Odair's heard what happened and immediately took her into their home. Even though they aren't related by blood, Luce still likes to think of Finnick as her real family.

She remembers the day he was sent into the games, she was only 6 at the time. Standing with who she considered her real family, she watched as the fourteen year old stood up on the stage with the female tribute, ready to be sent out and possibly killed. She remembers watching at home as they showed him on their screen, catching other tributes in a net he was given from a sponsor and stabbing them to death, resulting in his victory. But that's when he started to change. After he came back, Luce could see the terror that his eyes held at times. Then there were the days that he spent at the Capitol, rumors were spread that they turned him into a prostitute and had him sleep with women. When he finally returned home, he became a cocky boy who believed that he could do anything. Those were the days that he and Luce grew apart. He went on spending his time mentoring other tributes entering the games and traveling with them. It wasn't until Luce was reaped that they became closer than ever and he did everything he could to help her get through it all.

"Daydreaming again are we?" Finnick asked drawing her out of her thoughts again as he sat down across from her eating a piece of fruit. Luce only shrugged as she shrunk down a bit in her chair and stared at her hands. She looked up when she heard him laugh and furrowed her brows in confusion, as in a way of asking him what was so funny. He only shook his head though and finished the last few bites of food before answering her. "I'm laughing at you because whenever you look down at your hands, you make a face. It makes you look like your thinking about what novel your going to write next." He chuckled again bringing Luce to give a small smile back. She honestly didn't know where she'd be if it weren't for him and all he has done for her.

"Well, it's just about time that they start announcing the next Hunger Games, care to join me?" Finnick asked as he stood, he had mentioned earlier that he was going to be with Annie and Mags when they announced the beginning of the 75th Hunger Games. But Luce planned on going to her real home to grab a change of clothes and maybe some food so she shook her head no and motioned that she was going to her house. He only nodded and headed for the door. "Well you know where I'll be if you need me." And with that he was gone and across the path at Annie's.

Luce grabbed her shoulder bag and left the house as well. She walked down a few feet near the back of the village towards her smaller sized house. Walking in she was met with silence, like always when she entered the lifeless house. There were barely any furniture or decorations making the place look as empty as it felt. Putting her bag down near the door she turned on the projection screen and let the blank image cover the wall as she made her way upstairs to grab more clothes and whatever else she felt she might need. She was halfway through folding her shirts when she heard the familiar anthem that symbolized an announcement from the Capitol was going to be made. Taking a deep breath she put the folded shirts away in one of her bigger bags and left the room, taking her time coming down the stairs before sitting in the only chair in the room that sat in front of the screen showing no other than President Snow. Everyone cheered as he approached the microphone holding a small envelope.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 75th year, of the Hunger Games." He waited for the huge crowd of cheering and shouting to die down before speaking again. "And it was written in the charter of the games, that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell. To keep fresh, for each new generation, the memory of those that died, in the uprising against the Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by games of a special significance. And now, on this, the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the third Quarter Quell-" More applause and cheering from the crowd down below.

"As a reminder, that even the strongest, cannot overcome the power of the Capitol. On this, the third Quarter Quell games, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors, in each district." Luce felt her heart stop. The rest of his speech and all the cheering was drowned out as she stumbled to her feet. Here she was expecting them to send in more children like she had heard happened in the last Quarter Quell, but no, this time all the victors were to prepare to be reaped again. Her eyes widened when she realized that Finnick would have to go back seeing as he was the only male victor still alive. Without thinking Luce ran out of the house as fast as she could and towards Annie's house. She was halfway when she saw Finnick come out the door, look around until he spotted her, and run to her closing the remaining distance between them. She couldn't help but let out a sob as she buried her face into his chest. Finnick held her tightly to him and did his best to stop the shaking that ran through her body.

"Shh, shh Luce it's going to be ok. It will all be ok, I promise. We'll get through this together, just like we do with everything else." His words fell on deaf ears as Luce replayed Snow's words over and over in her head. "_the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors, in each district. The male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors, in each district." _Luce felt warm hands cup her cheeks and lift her head till she was looking into the eyes that the hands belonged to.

"Look at me Lucetta, it's going to be ok. We'll figure it out, alright?" He reassured her again knowing this time she had heard him. Wiping away the tears from her face, he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead and guided her inside Annie's house where Annie and Mags were waiting, holding each other for comfort. When they saw the two walk in they headed towards them and they all wrapped their arms around one another giving comforting words. But Luce's mind was still in another place, still hanging onto those words that fell from the President's lips. They were going to be reaped again. They were going to send her back. Back to the games.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks AnGelFacE S2 for the review :)

**Disclaimer#2: **I do not own Hunger Games, only Lucetta

* * *

><p>That night they all slept together at Annie's. None of them felt safe being alone in their own homes, so they all grabbed blankets and pillows and made one giant bed in the middle of the floor. Luce and Mags slept in the middle between Annie and Finnick. Though they all felt terrified about re-entering the games, Luce took it the worst. It had only been one full year away from all of it and now they were sending her back in. She trembled with fear and couldn't stop the heavy flow of tears that fell as she thought back to all the horrors she witnessed in the games. It took hours for the group to get her to calm down and take full, even breaths. The moment she was finally calm was when Finnick suggested they all try to get some sleep. They all wrapped their arms protectively around each other, as if they could disappear in an instant if they weren't holding onto one another. Within the next hour Luce had let go of the last bit of energy she had, all the adrenaline from before completely gone. As soon as she fell asleep, the others were right behind her, they all shared sympathetic looks knowing Luce would be taking these next few days the hardest and silently vowed they would be there for her. Closing their eyes, they all fell into a nightmare filled dream.<p>

_She was running. Running for her life the second the countdown hit 0. She knew she needed some sort of weapon if she were to cross paths with another tribute later on. As fast as she could she ran towards the Cornucopia and grabbed the nearest weapon she could find, which happened to be a dagger. Just as she gripped it into her hand she felt herself falling backwards as a pair of hands tugged on her from behind. Flailing wildly as she stumbled backwards she did the only thing she could do, she took the dagger in her hand, lifted it above her head, and thrust it backwards hoping it'd meet the desired target. With the sound of a strangled gasp and the thump of a body hitting the ground, she turned to see a boy who was most likely a few years older than her lying on the ground behind her, the dagger plunged awkawardly into his neck. She couldn't stop the small cry that escaped her lips as she watched the blood run red and gush out over his neck and onto the floor. Looking down at her hands she saw them covered in blood and frantically wiped them off on her pants. Looking back up she saw one of the tributes running at her with a long sword aiming right at her head._

Luce's screams filled the house as she shot up from their make-shift bed on the floor and raked her hands through her hair pulling at it tightly while covering her face as she continued to cry and scream. Everyone was up in an instant and fought off the exhaustion they still felt as they took in the situation. Annie ran up to Luce and unwrapped her hands from her hair, gently taking her wrists and hugging the girl tightly to herself. "Your alright Luce, it was just a bad dream, your safe." Her words were soft and so quiet it was almost a whisper. Luce could only shake her head as she recalled every detail from it because it wasn't just a dream, it was a memory. One that she has had many times since her return from the games. Annie continued to whisper soothing words to her as Finnick finally stood up and made his way over to them. He took over for Annie so she could help Mags get up off the floor.

"Your alright Luce, it's over. It can't hurt you anymore" He spoke just as soft as Annie did as he slowly swayed back and forth to try and soothe her like one would do with a baby. Luce's screams quieted down but she continued to sob, gripping his shirt tightly as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. After another moment Finnick finally pulled away to look at her. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and rubbed soothing circles on her cheeks. "Alright now, deep breathes, with me." He kept his eyes on her as he took a deep breath hoping she'd follow his lead. Her chest still shook with sobs but was able to take a big enough breath before exhaling and repeating the process, all the while Finnick had her hand on his chest over his heart to help her calm her pulse and get it steady again by matching it with his.

Once she was calm enough he let her hand go and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water. Luce took a seat next to Mags on the sofa who gave her a gentle and loving pat on the cheek. Annie started picking up the pillows and blankets and folding them up to put away. Once Finnick returned he gave the glass to Luce and watched her for a moment before going to help Annie. Luce took small sips at first, when she felt more stable she downed the rest of the glass and set it down on the table.

Knowing she'd have to ask sooner or later, she clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. When they all had their eyes on her, she pointed to the clock, then at a picture of their Escort Annie had lying around the house. She'll admit that their escort was very conceited and suggested that they all keep a picture of him in their homes so they'd have something beautiful to look at every day. They all just shrugged having no idea. "My best guess would be-" Finnick was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Now.." he finished before going to open the door. As soon as it was open their Escort Zachariah walked in and greeted them all with hello's. He sat down in a chair and tried to make himself comfortable, "tried" being the keyword, and went straight into how things were going to go.

"So, as you all heard last night, you will go to the reaping and see who goes into the games again. Unfortunately Finnick, your the only male victor at the moment which secures your spot in the arena. Now the ladies, I talked to some people in the Capitol and they decided that Mags will remain as a mentor knowing they'd just be throwing her on her deathbed the moment she entered that arena if she was reaped." He paused to give a small laugh. "So Annie, Luce, it'll be one of you two lucky girls. I'll give you all some time to get ready and meet you at the Hall." He stood up and made his way to the door. Before he walked out he turned to look at us, "May the odds be ever in your favor" he said with a small smile walking off to the Hall of Victors. Luce looked at Annie with fear, one of them was going to be chosen to go back, to relive their worst nightmares. She nodded in understanding and silently went upstairs to prepare. Finnick offered his hand to Luce.

"Come on, we should go get ready. Peacekeepers will be here soon to take us to the Hall." He said as she took his hand and followed like a lost puppy, clinging to his arm. Mags watched them go deciding she would stay with Annie and offer her support.

Finnick and Luce went to their respected rooms and changed into more clean clothes. Looking at herself in the mirror she almost laughed at herself knowing she won't be needing those extra clothes anymore. Finnick knocked on her door before opening it. "Ready?" He asked and she gave a nod going back to holding his arm as they walked out of the house to be greeted by peacekeepers. They motioned for them to start walking and easily caught up with Annie and Mags knowing they were in no hurry to get to the Hall. They could see all the civilians of District 4 standing in silence for their victors to come and give another goodbye. As they walked onto the stage there was a small applaud throughout the crowds of people. As they stood off to the side, Zachariah made his way to the front and gave a small tap on the microphone to make sure it was turned on and working.

"Hello, and welcome to the 75th Hunger Games, the Third Quarter Quell. Let's start shall we?" He gave a smile before gesturing to Finnick, "For our male victor we have Finnick Odair!" People cheered and clapped for the man they all loved as he moved to stand next to Zachariah. Silence again filled the air as he walked over to a bowl with only two pieces of paper, one of those pieces deciding who stay's in the District and lives, and who goes to the games and dies. He hesitated a moment before picking up one of the pieces of paper and unfolded it as he headed back to the mic. Annie and Luce held each other's hands tightly as they prepared for the worst.

"And, your female victor is...Lucetta Wynter!" People cheered again but the people on stage made no movement. Luce stared straight ahead in a trance-like state, feeling the tears fill her eyes again, begging to fall, everything and everyone being drowned out by her silent and internal screams of agony. Annie looked down at her with sorrow and pain in her eyes. She hugged her as tightly as she could before being pulled away by Mags. Zachariah waved her forward, and with a heaviness in her heart, she stepped forward towards Finnick. He enveloped her in what seemed to be the fiftieth hug that day. Everything was moving too fast, she couldn't process it all because now she looks around and finds herself getting on the train. The train that will take her back to what caused all the voices in her head the first few weeks she returned home. To what caused her to stop talking. The train that will take her back to the arena she hoped she'd never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

Luce sat with her knees to her chest as she stared out the window of the train. Finnick was getting a drink and Zachariah was happily looking at himself in a mirror. She still couldn't believe that she was going back. Was it some kind of punishment for them all? Was going in the first time not enough for them? Her thoughts were going a mile a minute thinking about every possible scenario that could happen to them out there. Finnick brought her a drink and small plate of food. "You'll need your strength." He said as he started to eat his own food. Zachariah closed his mini mirror and smiled at them as Mags came into the room.

"He's right you know, now that it's a Quarter Quell everything is going to be different and you'll need all the rest and strength you can get. But before we get into all of that, I would like to take this time and say that I'm sorry this has happened to you. I would have mentioned it earlier but I needed to keep up the high spirits for the reaping." he paused composing himself a bit better. "If there were any way to change it, I would." Luce and Finnick only nodded and forgave him easier than they thought they would. Mags took their hands giving them silent words of comfort. For as long as Luce knew the old compassionate woman, she still never understood why she didn't talk. Was it because of a similar reason to Luce's? Or was she at that age where doing simple things took to much energy to do?

"Now back to the Quarter Quell." Zachariah said directing her attention back to him. "Your going to be getting new living quarters, the training facility will be more upgraded, and the arena your used to will be completely new." he said making Luce shiver slightly at the thought of going through it all again. Finnick wrapped an arm around her as he started to ask questions. "Well it should be easy right? We're basically hitting replay and most of the other victors are our friends, should be fairly easy to gain allies and fight our way to the end." Mags nodded telling him he was right, but both Luce and Finnick could tell that by her expression it still wasn't going to be as easy as they want it to be.

Looking out the window again Luce could see the buildings of the Capitol come into view. Sighing she took a deep breath knowing she'd have to keep herself calm if she were to make it to the arena somewhat sane and normal. Now that she was here and seeing everything again, she started to feel hate instead of fear. She knew she was either going to live or die, but feared neither of them knowing that this time she would be prepared for both. She silently vowed to herself, Finnick, Annie and Mags that she would try her hardest to make it out alive and not let her inner nightmares control her actions.

They all stood up to make their way off the train only to be met with a small crowd of people cheering and waving. Finnick used his charm like always and waved back while following Zachariah and Mags into the crowd towards the living quarters, Luce following close behind Finnick and holding onto him so she wouldn't lose him in the crowd of wigs and crazy outfits. She was happy that they were District 4 because it meant that their apartment of the building would be near the middle. She never liked being on the very top or bottom of things, it was never any fun. Getting in the elevator they ascended to their assigned level and entered the spacious room. Looking around she could see all the fancy lights and decorations District 4 would never have the privilege of owning.

"Well it looks cozy" Finnick said as he made his way to the couch and made himself comfortable. Mags sat next to him while Zachariah went into another room. Luce decided to spend her time looking around and learning where everything was so she wouldn't be lost later. She easily found the bathroom and where they kept all the food, but it took a few minutes for her to find their bedrooms. Once she took note of the different areas she finally sat down and sighed as she put her head in her hands. Finnick gave a pat on her back before getting up to find some more food. There were times Luce believed all he cared about was food at times like this. Having nothing better to do she got up and turned on the projection screen. Taking the remote for it she played the tape that was given to all the other districts showing the other victors at their reaping. The first few couples looked terrifying but once it got to around District 5 they started to look less intimidating.

She paused the video when it got to District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. She remembered watching them last year as they made a fool of the capitol by giving them the choice of choosing both of them as victors, or losing both. The resistance almost made her proud that someone finally took the chance to stand up to them. But then, could they be the reason for her being forced to come back. Did it upset them that much that they decided to send them all back as punishment for showing them up as fools? So many emotions started flowing through her that she had to turn off the screen.

"Lucetta.." Finnick called out to her. Composing herself again she turned around to look at him and raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow, we should get some sleep." He suggested and Luce nodded in agreement. Getting up she gave her silent goodbye to Mags and showed Finnick to the bedrooms. Going into her own room she put on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. Laying in the giant bed made her feel small and alone. It was too quiet and she didn't like it. After what seemed like hours she huffed in frustration and quietly made her way out of her room and slowly opened the door to Finnick's room. But what Luce didn't know was that he was all too familiar with the sound of his door opening late at night and knew what it meant. Peeking one eye open he gave a tired smile and shifted over in the bed.

"Come on" He mumbled into his pillow and as soon as he felt a dip in the bed and a body next to his, he wrapped his arm around her and fell back asleep. Luce smiled smally and was thankful for how patient and caring he was with her. _I guess that's what family does for each other_, she thought. Closing her eyes Luce finally let the darkness consume her and for once fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Thanks for the fav's guys, means a lot to me that you like it so far :) So sorry for the long wait! And a BIG thank you to the Community add, this is my first story to be added to one and it truly means a lot XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Never will I own the Hunger Games

* * *

><p>Today would be the only day Luce could think of enjoying, well, at least the morning she could enjoy. It was the day of the parade, where they dress fancy and ride out being carried by horses for everyone to see. Where they'll put on their best fake smiles and wave to the crowd that was cheering for their impending death. They were all in the elevator heading to where the other Districts were being given final touches on their outfits before riding out from under the tunnel. Luce fidgeted with her dress feeling exposed. Her outfit was similar to Finnicks, where he just wore a netted skirt and necklace, Luce wore a full length dress of the same netting material, it cut off from her waist to show her stomach and wrapped around her back, over her breasts and tied around her neck. She also had fish hook's for earrings and the same kind of jewels that Finnick wore around her wrists. Finnick noticed her messing with the dress and took her hand.<p>

"Relax, you look great. I mean at least it's normal for you to wear a skirt. Me? Not so much.." The joke made her smile and mouth a "thank you" to him. He nodded and held her hand the rest of the way down. As the doors to the elevator opened she felt herself get even more nervous. She knew they would all look at her and judge her, assume things that could be true or not. One by one they all made their way out and towards the carriage that would carry them out. And just like she thought, almost half of the tributes were watching them. Luce avoided their eyes the bests she could and focused on what Zachariah was trying to say to them. Mags nodding her head in agreement. Looking around she noticed Finnick wasn't by her side anymore and after looking more closely she found him talking to the girl from 12. Katniss.

"Must really suck for her, just got out only to be put back in" She heard a voice say from beside her, turning she saw Johanna Mason, the girl from District 7. She wore a deadly smirk as she stood there staring ahead at the two talking. Luce swallowed nervously and watched as Johanna turned to her and her smirk faded. Putting a hand on her shoulder her voice was more friendly, "You have nothing to worry about from me, I mean you didn't survive the Games by breaking the rules did you?" Luce quickly shook her head making Johanna smile, "Well then there you go, we get to be friends." Luce couldn't help but smile back and nodded. That's when Finnick came back to my side and greeted Johanna before she took her leave. Not much could be said before music started to play, signaling that it was time for the parade.

They mounted their carriages and one by one they rode off into the bright day. The first thing Luce could hear was cheering and the sound of drums. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she held her head up high, opened her eyes, and gave the best smile she could. She raised her hand into the air and started to wave to the giant stadium of people that they passed by. She glanced over at Finnick and saw him enjoying the spotlight as girls cheered and shouted his name as they rode by. Luce could only count down the minutes before they were done and could go back to their apartment. They got to the end and passed President Snow as they turned to ride back. Looking at the President, Luce could see the fake enthusiasm he held and notice his attention was focused on only one person. Looking behind her she saw who it was, the two from 12. She watched them curiously for a moment and brought her attention back to the front as Finnick took her hand and gave a comforting squeeze.

As soon as they were done and in the elevator, Luce started taking off her jewelry and any other unnecessary items she had on. When the elevator doors opened once again leading to their apartment she went straight to her room to change out of the dress. Finnick only laughed, "I don't see how you hate dresses, I think they look lovely on you!" Luce walked back out wearing sweats and a tank top, glaring at him as she made her way to a chair and sat down. Finnick winked and eventually went to his room to do the same. Mags sat next to her and offered her a drink which she happily accepted and took a few sips.

"Don't get too comfortable, as soon as Finnick is ready it is off to the training arena with you two" Zachariah said as he passed by them. Luce sighed and nodded, taking another few sips of her drink she stood up and finished getting ready. When Finnick walked out they made their way to the training facility and prepared themselves for hours of avoiding people and trying to make themselves look dangerous. Luce walked in first and looked around at the few that had shown up so far. He saw Brutus and Enobaria standing in front of each other doing simple stunts such as dodging attacks and hitting the other with their weapon. She also saw Johanna choosing her weapon, as well as Beetee and Wiress heading towards one of the stations. Cashmere and Gloss had just entered behind them and went off in their own directions. Finnick looked down at her and gave a simple nod, "I'll find you later ok? See how your doing.." Luce nodded in agreement and watched him go towards more of the water type weapons and pick up what looked like a trident.

Luce looked around not sure where to start so she decided to start off with the weapons to get the harder stuff out of the way first. She found what looked like a mix between a dagger and a throwing knife. She picked one up and felt the weight of it as she bounced it in her hand. Seeing as nothing else fit her interest she grabbed a few and went into one of the simulation rooms. She picked her setting and stepped onto the platform. Taking a deep breath she waited for the orange lights to appear. She never kept her eyes in one place for too long, always keeping her guard up. That's when she saw the first one. Gripping the knife she tossed it the best she could and felt pride in hitting the target. But she became more serious as the orange lights moved to create another target, seeing nothing at first she was caught off guard as the target jumped from above and hit her. Even though she felt no pain, she couldn't help but make a sound of surprise. The next few minutes went by with her hitting most of the targets, only having missed a few.

Walking out of the room she noticed that the rest of the tributes had arrived and stood still for a moment watching every single one. She could see Finnick approaching the girl from 12, Katniss. She watched with curious eyes as she tried and failed at making a knot. She didn't need to hear them to know that Finnick was trying, and failing, to make a joke. She even laughed as she realized he made a noose and pretended to hang himself with it. Noticing the few that had heard her laugh and stared at her strangely, she gave an uncomfortable cough and moved on to another station. She noticed materials for making traps and other sort of things and walked up to it. Smiling she started to take wire and string and began to make a fish hook. She was happily in her own little world and didn't notice the figure that had stood next to her watching. It wasn't until she looked up and saw him that she jumped back a bit watching him startled.

"Sorry, sorry..Didn't mean to scare you. I-I'm Peeta.." The boy said holding out his hand. She could see that he was trying to be friendly and maybe make a friend. Knowing how intimidating all the others could be, she hesitantly took his hand and shook it. He then stood there and stared at her as if he was waiting for an answer before shaking his head in apology. "Sorry, I forgot, you don't speak. I uh, I watched you and Finnick at the reaping, Haymitch filled in the details." He said causing Luce to raise a brow in question. Peeta caught on and explained, "I mean he told us about what happened to you in the games, I thought it was really brave of you. To endure all of that.." She nodded and went back to making the hook. She paused realizing he was still there and raised her brows again trying to find out why he was still staring at her.

"Sorry, I uh, just thought it was cool how you can make those so easily" He gestured to the few hooks off to the side and the one she was currently making. She gave a soft nod and a small smile agreeing with him. He was about to say more when Finnick walked up breaking the awkward situation. "Ah Peeta, good to see you again" he said wrapping an arm around Luce's shoulders helping her calm down. Peeta nodded before making up an excuse to leave and walked off to probably find Katniss.

Luce turned to him and mouthed a "thank you" to him. He only laughed and shrugged, "Hey, it's what I'm here for. I'll always be here to protect my favorite little fighter." Luce scoffed with a smile and lightly jabbed her elbow into his ribs. He returned the smile and worked with her on another hook and together they made a net out of rope and whatever else they had access to.

It wasn't long until the day was over and they were free to go back to their apartments and rest before individual assessment the next day. The thought of having multiple random people watch her throw a weapon made her nervous but shoved those thoughts aside deciding to think about it later. She dragged herself into the living area and laid down on one of the couches stretching her limbs. She paused mid-stretch as the sound of a knock on the door. Sitting up she watched one of the house servants walk over and open the door. Finnick was there as well and Luce stood up, curious as to who their visitor could be.

The person walked in holding a flask, most likely filled with alcohol and looked around the room. Luce watched with curious eyes as it was the last person she would have expected to visit them. Maybe he was too drunk and found the wrong place? Luce ruled that thought out seeing as he seemed wide awake and concentrated. Finnick closed the door and crossed his arms as he made his way over to their guest, just as curious as Luce.

"Haymitch, what brings you here?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **First off, I'm so so so so sorry for not updating in forever! Been busy looking for work and doing work around the house for my mom while she's at work. Now that I'm a bit more organized and I have all my chapters set up, I will try and get as many updates going as I can. I have already started the next chapter and will try and get it up within the next few days if I can! Thanks for staying with me so far XOXO

**Disclaimer:** Never will I ever own Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>Haymitch took a seat across from Luce still not saying a word as to why he was here. Finnick sat next to her along with Mags, no one knew where Zachariah was but weren't concerned about it at the moment. The only way they'd go looking for him is if their visitor was Effie. Haymitch opened his flask and took another drink from it before finally speaking.<p>

"I'm actually here on serious business, and on behalf of Plutarch Heavensbee." Both Luce and Finnick shared confusing looks before urging him to continue, wondering what reason the Gamemaker had for him being here. "You see, no one is happy about being back in the games, especially you Lucetta. Which is why we, me and Plutarch, as well as many others, have decided that now is the time to strike and end this." The two of them were still confused as Finnick spoke up. "End what?"

"The end of the Games. We're going to try and stop it, for good." Luce's eyes widened and quickly found a pen and paper writing on it, _Is it even possible?! _Haymitch nodded immediately after reading what she wrote down, "It's very possible. We've been planning it ever since they announced the Quarter Quell. Only a few of you are in on it so far, and we want you two to be in on it as well. The more help the better chance we have at actually accomplishing it."

"Well how is it even going to work?" Finnick asked trying to put certain pieces together to make sense of it all. Haymitch leaned back in his chair downing the rest of the drink from his flask and held it out to one of the servants asking to fill it back up for him. Luce rolled her eyes at him. If there was one thing Haymitch was known for, it was drinking up someone's liquor.

"Well it'll start out like any other game. You'll all race to the Cornucopia and grab what you can, maybe kill a few of those that aren't with us while your there. Then the rest of it is just surviving and staying alive until we can figure out a way to get you out. We actually have Beetee working on some different theories of how to.. Shut it down so to speak." Luce looked at Finnick to see how much of this he was understanding. Luce heard the words being spoken from Haymitch, but had troubles putting the information in a way for it to make sense for her. Shutting it all down? The end of the Games? She knew there would be no way of making it out of there alive. Wouldn't President Snow or anyone being part of running the games catch on and figure it out? Luce became plagued by those thoughts as Finnick asked some of his own questions.

She came back to reality as Haymitch listed off the tributes that had agreed to the so called rebellion and what their part in it all would be. Haymitch then looked over at Luce and gave a small smile, "Why don't you leave me and Finnick to talk privately for a moment." He suggested lightly and Luce turned to Finnick unsure. He gave her a reassuring nod and Luce stood up and made her way over to Mags sitting in the next room. She glanced over to see Haymitch and Finnick exchanging a few words back and forth but couldn't hear what they were saying. Both seemed to be calm and mature. Looking to Finnick she wasn't sure if she had ever seen him look as serious as he did now thinking and considering the words Haymitch spoke to him.

A few more words were said before they both stood and shook hands. Luce took this as a sign that it was safe to join them again and followed them as they made their way to the door. Haymitch stood in the doorway and patted Finnick on the back before turning to Luce as she stood in front of them. "It seems that you two have some things to discuss, I'll be back tomorrow." With a final nod he walked out and made his way down the hall. Back to his own tributes? Who knows.

Luce immediately went for the paper and pen she used earlier and scribbled down words quickly. _Was he serious about all of that? _Finnick had read it in almost a second and nodded making his way towards the couch. "Yes, he's very serious. They want to bring it all down. The Games, even President Snow if it's possible." Luce turned to a new page and took longer as she wrote, _It's Crazy though! Won't doing something like this just kill us faster? _Finnick sighed and stood in front of her putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Maybe, Luce..But it's worth a try isn't it? To finally be rid of the Games, and keep future kids from having to go in and die?" Luce wouldn't admit that those words had her sold and ready to do her part in all of it, instead she mimicked his sigh and gave a short nod. Giving a yawn she signaled that she was going to her room to sleep. Finnick gave a quick kiss to her forehead and walked off to talk to Mags. Luce heading the opposite way to the rooms.

Changing into sweats and a loose shirt she knew she would have troubles falling asleep. All she could think about was Haymtich and the so called plan the Gamemaker had that would supposedly end the Games, permanently. Was he actually telling the truth? Was it a trick? She wasn't sure what to think so shoving those thoughts aside the best she could she dragged herself to her bed and curled up under the blankets cocooning herself in them and absorbing it's warmth and comfort. That night, she had the same dream as the night they announced the Quarter Quell and was coddled between Finnick and Annie, as if her mind had taken off pause and hit the play button.

_As quick as she could, she flung herself to the side and barely missed the sword aimed for her head. The tribute, which she could now tell was a girl, pulled on her sword that had gotten stuck in a wooden box when aiming for Luce. With her thoughts running a mile a minute she grabbed the fallen dagger she had used to save herself and stumbled forward trying to gain her footing, her feet slipping on the blood of the boy she had just killed, and ran as fast as she could towards the forest of trees surrounding the entire field. She couldn't help but stare at all the other lifeless bodies lying on the field of grass as she passed them, some with gashes in their heads and others with weapons sticking out of their bodies. All she could do was run and try not to look back. When she was sure she couldn't hear any following footsteps she stopped and held onto a tree as she caught her breath. A moment later and she was bent over as bile rose from her stomach and emptied itself onto the ground. She stayed like that for a few minutes to be sure she wouldn't be sick again, and slumped against the tree wiping at her mouth. She hadn't known how much time had passed and looked around as the sun was starting to set. Was the first day over already? She was a bit surprised that she had survived this long, but knew it was only a matter of time before she was eventually caught and killed. She knew that even in her sleep she wasn't safe, so she shakily stood up and went to work gathering leaves and branches. Finding a large enough bush she flattened the middle of it and laid the leaves down to make a bed, then took the branches and covered the whole in the top of the bush to hide and protect herself. Just as she was closing her eyes the anthem started playing and through a hole in the bush she saw the sky illuminated with words and the pictures of the kids killed so far. Unable to watch she covered her ears with her hands and clenched her eyes shut blocking it all out, pretending it wasn't real. And with as quiet of a sob as she could manage, she cried herself to sleep._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Yay for another chapter! Hope your enjoying the flashbacks, I'll be putting up more from time to time and might even do a whole chapter of her experience in the games if I can. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! XOXO

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

><p>Luce jumped awake with a start for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning. Looking next to her she figured Finnick must have elbowed her again to keep her awake. If he kept doing that, she'd surely have bruises on her side and definitely didn't need that going into the Games. Looking up at him she saw him watching her with a hint of concern in his eyes. "Didn't get much sleep last night did you?" She shook her head as she stretched and tried to suppress a yawn. Today was the day of their individual assessment, where they would stand in front of a group of people and show their skill. She remembered two years ago, sitting in the same spot, feeling as terrified as she did now. But instead of Finnick sitting next to her, it was another boy named Aaron. Not wanting to think about him, she pushed the thought of him away and tried to keep herself calm but was failing miserably.<p>

"District 4, Finnick Odair" A monotone voice said over the intercom in the room. Looking at him again she gave his hand a comforting squeeze and felt him return the gesture before standing up. He looked down at her and spoke softly, "I'll wait for you when it's your turn ok?" Luce nodded with a smile and watched him as he exited the room with a smirk. Sighing she glanced around the room at some of the others that remained and was surprised by how calm most of them were. Johanna looked pissed and annoyed, while the morphlings looked like they could drop dead any second. And Katniss and Peeta looked nervous. She could understand how they must feel and felt a bit sympathetic towards them. Peeta noticed her staring and gave an awkward smile towards her. Luce only nodded and turned forwards again. She didn't look at anyone else the rest of the time and kept her gaze straight ahead as she waited

"Lucetta Wynter, District 4" Said the same monotone voice again. Taking a deep breath she slowly stood up, everyone's eyes on her as she made her way out of the room and towards the training area. As she got closer she noticed Finnick walk out and gave her a nod and a warming smile as he passed her. She didn't understand how anyone could feel or look happy about being thrown back into the Games to be killed and watched like a lab rat. The thought made her smile, in a way they all were like rats and mice. All these people watching as a mouse maneuvered it's way through a maze just to get to a giant slice of cheese at the end. But in reality, there was no piece of cheese at the end, only a meaningless celebration declaring that you made it to the end and horrid memories to prove that it actually happened. She actually preferred being put into a maze, seeing that it would be more non life-threatening compared to fighting to the death in a giant arena.

Clearing her head of all those thoughts, she made her way into the room and walked towards the group of people sitting and laughing. At the front of them all was a man who she suspected to be the Gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee, the one Haymitch had mentioned just last night. She couldn't understand why someone like him, who probably had everything he could ever want or need in life, would want to end the Games? Was his life not as perfect as she thought? Realizing that she was just standing there staring, she shook her head and made her way to the daggers she had used the other day. She picked a few of them up and lightly bounced them in her hand to test the weight of it and looked around to see that they had a few targets set up for her.

"Miss Wynter, you have ten minutes to present your chosen skill. You may begin." Nodding in confirmation, Luce walked a good distance away from the targets and turned to face them. Closing her eyes she took deep breaths to calm herself, opening them she focused solely on the targets in front of her. Gripping the first dagger tightly, she thought of how she should throw it before taking a certain stance and within seconds was tossing the small knife at the target. It lodged itself just above the bullseye. Giving a small smile of pride she took the second one and threw it, watching as it found its way a few inches next to the first one. She had missed the third time and shook away her nerves as she threw the rest of them, each of them landing above the first two she had tossed. Turning to face her judges she watched as they talked amongst themselves, some whispering to others.

Not sure what else to do she gave a final nod and walked to the door to leave, she could faintly hear Plutarch say "Send in the next one.." Luce walked down the hallway and passed the guy from 5, avoiding his gaze and went on to find Finnick. It wasn't long of a search before she found him leaning against the wall staring at his fingernails waiting for her. As she got closer he looked up hearing her and smiled at her. "There you are, how'd it go?" He wrapped an arm around her as they walked. Luce only shrugged and couldn't help but smile as he laughed at her.

"Really? That's all your going to tell me?" She nodded with a teasing smile and laughed when he pouted at her. Just as they had walked into their apartment, Zachariah was there, looking impatient. He rushed towards them and started dragging them towards their rooms. "What took you two so long? You don't have much time! You need to shower and get ready for your interview with Cesar tonight!" Luce frowned as she was dragged, thinking about having to do the one thing she hadn't in over a year, talk. Finnick noticed, freeing himself from Zachariah and walking himself alongside them, and gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry Luce, I'll do all the talking" He gave a small wink making her laugh. Zachariah only glared at them.

"This isn't play time you two! Once your clean it's off to hair and makeup!" They both sighed and showered as quickly as they could, they didn't want to make their Escort any more upset than he already was. Luce made sure to shampoo twice because of how dirty her hair felt and wanted to be sure it looked good on TV. Not caring about how she looked getting there, she threw on her sweats and a tank top and dried her hair with a towel as she made her way to the main room, Finnick and Zachariah already sitting and waiting for her. Had she taken longer than she thought? Oops, oh well. Zachariah looked disgusted again as he took in her outfit.

"Your seriously wearing that? Why do I even bother with you sometimes?" Finnick laughed and stood up. "Calm down, it's not like she's wearing it for the interview." Luce tossed the towel onto a chair and joined the two as they made their way out the door. Mags following beside her, their arms linked together as they walked. Luce was already dreading having to sit in a chair for hours as someone attacked her with makeup and another invading her hair and styling it weirdly.

Thankfully that wasn't the situation for her. The women in charge of styling her did very little. A light shade of blue eyeshadow was applied along with eyeliner and a bit of blush. Her hair was put into simple curls with a bow clipped to the side. Luce never liked girly things, she never cared for dresses or fancy shoes. But she was willing to admit that the dress they had chosen for her was pretty and liked the way it looked on her. A baby blue dress that cut off at her knees, the skirt of it fluffed up a bit while the top was strapless and tied in the back like a corset. A blue sash wrapped around her waist with a seashell connected to the side of it. And to finish it off were a pair of flats. She twirled facing the mirror and smiled at her reflection. She noticed Finnick looking at her and turned to him still smiling. She looked at his outfit and nodded in approval. He wore a white and loose fitting shirt, the same necklace he wore at the parade, and dark pants.

"You look wonderful Luce. I'm sure mom and dad will enjoy seeing you in it" She let herself blush and hugged him as they made their way behind the stage, waiting their turn. Finnick held her hand as they watched Beetee talk about how the laws written by man could be unwritten. It made her smile a bit, but not for long as it was finally their turn. She bit her lip and looked up at Finnick. He smiled and tapped her lip to make her stop biting it. She did so and looked ahead as Cesar announced them onto the stage.

"From District 4, Finnick Odair and Lucetta Wynter!" Bright lights shone in her eyes as she started walking onto the stage, the only reason she didn't trip or fall was because Finnick was still holding her hand. The crowd cheering loudly as they made their way next to Cesar. Finnick waved with a smile and blew a kiss, making them cheer even louder. It took a few moments for them to quiet down.

"So wonderful to see you two again," Cesar started saying with a laugh. "Lucetta..I know this must be a bit of a hard time for you seeing as you've only been out of the games for a year. Tell me, what were your thoughts when you heard about being reaped again." He held the mic towards her face and she could feel herself pale. She had opened her mouth but no words were coming out. Cesar frowned and turn to Finnick in question, leaving Luce embarrassed.

"Luce has found it hard adjusting back to normal life since returning home from her victory." Finnick answered, giving her a glance before turning his attention back to Cesar and the audience.

"Of course, quite understandable. So then! Finnick.." The crowd cheered as Cesar became a bit more serious. "I understand that you have a message, for somebody out there a _special_ somebody.." Luce looked up at him and immediately knew that it was Annie. She realized it must be tearing them both up knowing that while she's safe there, he could be laying on his death bed here. Finnick gave a smile as he turned towards the camera.

"My love..You have my heart, for all eternity. If..If I die in that arena, my last thought will be of your lips." Luce could see him struggling to stay strong and held his hand tightly. Cesar thanked them and motioned for them to join the other tributes at the top of the stage. They both shared glances at each other and nodded commending each other on how well they handled the situation. The rest of the interviews didn't appeal to Luce and seemed quite boring except for Johanna's. She found herself smiling and laughing as she yelled out cursing at the audience before storming off the stage.

It didn't become interesting again until Katniss walked out in a flowing white dress. She watched as Cesar explained how this would be her and Peeta's wedding night. It surprised her, she had forgotten about their little love affair that had kept them alive last year and that they were to get married. Luce started thinking hard and couldn't stop wondering if this was the reason they were all back. President Snow had said,_ "As a reminder, that even the strongest, cannot overcome the power of the Capitol."_ Did he mean Katniss and Peeta? Was it their fault? Luce was interrupted from her thoughts as the crowd cheered, Katniss had started spinning in her dress. Nothing happened at first until slowly the dress started to come apart and unravel, turning into a new dress entirely. She held out her arms showing what looked like wings attached to them. Saying it looked like a Mockingjay when Cesar couldn't say it.

Peeta then made his way out as Katniss joined everyone on top of the stage. Luce's eyes never leaving hers. She didn't want to be right about what she came up with earlier and prayed that she was wrong. She looked back to the front of the stage as she noticed Peeta struggling with his last few words.

"If it weren't for what?" Cesar had asked slowly before turning the mic back to Peeta. "If it weren't for the baby." Peeta said in a rushed voice. Luce's eyes widened and looked to Finnick with questioning eyes, wondering if it was true. He only shrugged and looked back at the crowd of gasping people. Some shouting, while others murming in confusion and chaos. Peeta made his way next to Katniss and hugged her before taking her hand. That's when all the tributes held hands with each other, Luce taking Beetee's hand next to her. And together they all raised their hands upwards. People were standing now, still shouting and demanding answers. That's when the lights shut off, and everything went dark.


End file.
